1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing technique, and relates (for example) to a data processing technique that is used to shift processing to a second site in cases where trouble occurs in a first site.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, one type of data processing technique is trouble recovery processing. Disaster recovery techniques are known as one type of trouble recovery processing. For instance, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-303025 is known as a system that can perform disaster recovery.
Generally, in disaster recovery systems, a first site (in other words, a data processing subsystem) is constructed in a certain location (e.g., New York), a second site which has the same construction as the first site is constructed in a remote location (e.g., California) that is different from the location where the first site is present, and replication is performed between the two sites. In cases where the first site is the system in use, and the second site is a standby system, if trouble should occur (for example) in the first site, the first site is shut down, and the second site is started instead.